Wanting Time With You
by TwilightRein
Summary: “It just feels like he’s going to a place I can’t reach,” Sora said, pacing back and forth as he ranted. “I mean, ever since that pyromaniac thing moved in, he’s been stealing my time with Roxas..."


**Hi! **

**This story turned out completely different from what I had written. Like, totally different but I think this version is a tad bit better. What I had written was two of my OCs hosting a tour of twins. It would be switching POVs between them and the characters of KH and during the main plot between Sora and Roxas they would be making comments. It would've been like that but I wrote that maybe a year ago and I was going to do another one featuring the Hitachin twins from Ouran High School Host Club. For now, I'll just leave it like this. I haven't even figured out a plot for those two so I'll just leave that story idea on hold. **

**Disclamier: Characters all belong to the fantastic Square Enix. All I own are the games, this plot, and Roxas's necklace XD**

**Now then, Enjoy and Review everyone! **

* * *

"Hey! Sora! Wait!" A chase was going on. It started from their house, where Sora had swiped Roxas, his younger brother, wallet and dashed out the house like a madman. Roxas, about to leave to go chill with Axel, needed his wallet and was forcibly chasing his older brother. Their chase went through the back alley of Twilight Town, Roxas following the energetic ball that was his older brother.

"C'mon Roxy, you can do it!" Sora yelled, laughing as he ran. Roxas growled and pumped his legs faster. He wasn't laughing at all.

"Dammit Sora!" He watched Sora turn around the corner and head towards the Usual Spot. Roxas gritted his teeth and slowly caught up to Sora. Sora looked behind him, noticing how close Roxas was and shrieked as his foot got caught on a hidden step leading into the hangout. Roxas tackled the brunette, the pair tumbling in. Sora curled into a ball, hiding the wallet against his chest as Roxas pinned him down. Roxas caught hold of Sora's arm and twisted it behind Sora's back.

"Let me have my wallet," demanded Roxas, a bit peeved. He sat on Sora's back and wouldn't get up until he had his wallet back. Sora shook his head, using his other arm to hold on tightly to the wallet.

"And if I say no?" the brunette asked. Roxas sighed and gave Sora's captured arm a sharp twist. Sora yelped from the sharp pain.

"Sora, I'm really not in the mood right now. I'm already late as it is. Axel probably left."

_Good_, thought Sora. Instead he sighed and admitted defeat. He slid his arm from underneath his body and presented Roxas his wallet. Roxas took the wallet and got off of Sora, helping his brother up as well.

"Umm…hi to you too." The brothers finally noticed their surrounding. It seemed like everyone was at the hangout. Hayner, Pence, and Riku looked amused at the brothers while Kairi, Naminè, and Olette rolled their eyes with smiles. Hayner was the one who spoke.

"Hi!" greeted Sora as he took an open space beside Riku on the couch.

"I see you two are getting along as usual." Kairi said. Naminè and Olette giggled as girls usually do. Hayner leaped off the broken machine he was sitting on and walked up to Roxas.

"I'm waiting for that announcement to come in." Hayner pretend to straighten a tie and spoke into his hand as if he was a newscaster. "On today's news, Younger brother kills older brother after finally snapping, more at eleven." The guys laughed except for Sora who hung his head, his face red with embarrassment.

"I'm not that annoying," mumbled Sora, his happy mood dropping like a stone in water. Someone shuffled over to Sora and wrapped an arm around his head, pulling his head against a very familiar chest.

"You're not. You just don't act like you're seventeen." Sora grumbled but didn't complain because it felt nice to lean against Roxas. "I'll be home before midnight." Roxas said. He pulled away and waved goodbye, disappearing through the curtains that acted as a door. Sora stared at the entry way before leaning back against the couch and heaving a heavy sigh.

"That has to be the biggest sigh coming from such a tiny body." Hayner said.

"Shut up!"

"And that's why people don't believe you're seventeen." Riku said. Sora glared at his best friend and pouted. Riku smirked and glanced at the brunette. "Emotionally, you have to grow up…maybe physically too." Sora glared and threw the nearest thing he could find, a pillow, but Riku dodged and laughed at Sora's failed attempt.

"Don't worry," said Hayner. "If we can stand you than I'm sure Roxas can stand you too."

Sora glanced at Hayner, hugging the pillow to his body. "That doesn't help at all." Hayner laughed.

"We'll go before Hayner has a chance to open his big mouth again." Olette said as she stood up. "He has a Struggle match anyway." At the mention of Struggle, Hayner's eyes lit up.

"I'll kick his ass today!" Hayner said as he grabbed his Struggle bat and dashed out the hangout. Olette shook her head as if a mother to a wild child as she left with Pence right beside her. "Here I come, Seifer!" Hayner always got loud when it came to Seifer. Riku rolled his eyes, ticked off by Hayner's loudness.

"If Seifer doesn't shut him up, I will," grumbled Riku as he rested his head on his hand. "He's as stupid as ever."

"I don't think Hayner knows, though." Naminè said, swinging her legs back and forth atop of a broken machine dryer.

"Knows what?" Sora asked head titled at an angle.

"Seifer wants Hayner. As unpleasant at that may seem…he totally wants Hayner." Riku said, answering Sora.

"Wants?" Sora asked, confused. Kairi laughed which just made Riku a tad more peeved.

"He wants to fuck him, Sora. Y'know that much, right?"

"Eh?! Really?" Riku grumbled and slouched against the couch. Naminè smiled and focused on Sora. Kairi noticed and leaped off from a piece of furniture she sat on. She stood before Sora with her trademark investigating smile.

"So, why'd you have Roxy's wallet?"

Sora looked at Kairi then looked away. He grumbled something or another about it not being her business but Kairi wasn't having that. She leaned forward and attacked, tickling his sides. Sora burst out laughing, clutching at his sides while trying to fend of Kairi at the same time.

"Tell me!" She said as she snaked her arms around Sora's arm and began tickling under his arms, his weak spot.

"Hahaha…fine, fine…just…stop!" Kairi backed off and waited as Sora recomposed himself. He ran a hand though his tousled hair and hugged the pillow to his body again. He looked at Kairi who looked like she wasn't planning on moving anytime soon.

"Well?" Kairi supplied.

Sora sighed, "I didn't want him to go out today."

"Why?" Naminè asked.

"Because…because it feels like _he_ is trying to steal Roxas away from me!" Sora blushed and hid his head against the pillow he was clutching. Lately, Roxas has been hanging out with that guy, taking time away from Roxas. Sora didn't like it.

"What guy…?" Kairi asked.

"Axel." Riku answered.

"Oh, the lanky one." Kairi said hands on her hips. "Oh, so you're jealous?"

"I am not!" yelled Sora. Riku smirked but said nothing. Frustrated, Sora tossed his pillow at Riku, who effectively dodged again, and stood up. "It just feels like he's going to a place I can't reach," Sora said, pacing back and forth as he ranted. "I mean, ever since that pyromaniac thing moved in, he's been stealing my time with Roxas. I don't like competing for my own brothers' time!" He crossed his arm over his chest and pouted.

"He's jealous," concluded Naminè as Kairi and Riku nodded in agreement.

"You should just fuck and shackle yourself to him." Riku suggested nonchalantly. Sora gasped, staring wide at Riku for even considering that.

"He's not like you," Kairi said. "He's not a manwhore, unlike you." Riku laughed loudly, and arrogantly, as he raised an eyebrow at Sora. Sora looked away. Riku smirked and crossed his legs.

"Oh? So that brunette over there hasn't told you about his various dreams involving Professor Leonheart. They way he stared at him like a dog staring at a hunk of meat. It lasted for the whole semester too." Kairi gasped and looked Sora but he was too busy being embarrassed. Riku continued, "Or, that just last night we had a very good sleepover minus the sleep. I'm surprised that Sora can even sit after all the fun he had."

"Sora!" Kairi yelled, in shock.

"Riku, you jerk!" Sora yelled. He made a move to throw whatever he could find but Kairi grabbed his hand and looked straight into his blue eyes.

"Is that true?"

"…yeah," mumbled Sora. There was a moment of silence as Kairi looked at Sora for a full minute before she started laughing. Even Naminè was giggling in the background. Sora grumbled and crossed his arm.

"I hate you." Sora venomously muttered at his silver-haired best friend.

"Love you too, babe," responded Riku with a wink. Sora growled and walked over to the couch. He slid down to the floor, his back supported by the sofa, as he laid his head on top of his knees.

"I don't know what to do. I love Roxas as more than a brother. It gets on my nerve that he's hanging out with that flaming fire hazard than me."

"Like I said; Shag and Shackle."

"That doesn't help, Riku!" Sora grumbled. It didn't help but it was somewhat good advice. Not that Sora would ever act upon it. It was too bold for his taste. Kairi stared at the pair and shook her head.

"You two are a mess." Kairi said but with affection. "Whatever you do Sora, Roxas will still be your brother. I'm heading out to watch the Struggle match. Naminè, are you coming?"

"In a minute," replied Naminè. Kairi nodded and left. Naminè hopped down from her seat and walked over to Sora. She knelt beside him. "Sora."

Namine only had to say his name to make his worries overflow. She was that kind of person. Sora hiccupped and rubbed his wet eyes. "I'm scared. I don't want to say anything to him. What if I get rejected? Then it'll be awkward 'cause we live together." His voice came out in a whisper. Naminè smiled softly and patted his head.

"He loves you, Sora," Naminè said in her gentle voice which made Sora think of butterflies. "He'll let you down softly if he can't return your feelings. He'll always love you. You two have a strong bond." Sora sniffed and nodded. A soft melody rang throughout the room. Namine quickly stood up and ran over to the table. It was her phone ringing. The conversation was short. "…yeah. Okay." She closed her cell phone and Sora opened his mouth to ask who it was when they heard Kairi's loud voice answered his question.

"Naminè!! You're _lovely_ boyfriend is here!!" They all heard the sarcasm on lovely.

"If she yelled right next to me, I'll be deaf and blind." Riku said, rubbing his ears. Namine chuckled and grabbed her cell phone.

"So, who's your boyfriend?" Sora asked.

"Zexion." She said to two wide eyed fishes. Riku was the first to recover.

"Wait," Riku said a hand to his forehead. "You are going out with the pricks of all pricks? The bastard of bastardom?!" Riku clearly did not like Zexion.

Naminè nodded, "He's kind."

"To you!" Riku replied. He rubbed his temples with his hands. "Aside from Roxas, you have strange taste in men." Sora looked up, alarmed. He had completely forgotten about that.

"It's okay Sora. I only see him as a good friend now."

"Naminè?" Zexion walked in, brushing the green curtains aside. Riku growled and looked away. He leaned towards Sora.

"How can he not be hot in that?!" Riku whispered to Sora. Sora looked. As usual, Zexion wore colors of black, tight black pants with a white collar shirt underneath a black cardigan. To complete the look, he wore giant headphones around his neck. Zexion looked at Naminè before looking at Sora then Riku.

"Riku," he curtly greeted.

"Asshole." Riku responded. Zexion glared at Riku before he walked towards Naminè. Naminè smiled at him and handed him her phone, which he placed inside his pants front pocket. She held his hand and faced Sora.

"Don't worry Sora. I know he won't abandon you." With those parting words she left with Zexion, probably heading to the Sandlot. Riku sighed in relief as soon as Zexion left.

"I can breathe again." He said.

"Why don't you like him?" Sora asked. Riku gave him a weary glance.

"How can I not hate him? He's an arrogant ass."

"Like you?" Sora asked, grinning. Riku grinned and ran a hand through his hair.

"At least I'm a handsome arrogant ass," said Riku with an air of self confidence that he was well known for. "But that's beside the point. It looks like I'm gonna lose a hell of a sex partner."

"What?"

Riku sighed, "Listen here, you blonde in disguise. Once you hook up with Roxy-poo I'm not gonna touch you like that anymore."

"What? Why?"

Riku very much wanted to knock some sense into Sora at that point. Instead he stood up and grabbed Sora's hand as he helped Sora to his feet. Then, abruptly, Riku pushed Sora down on the couch and pinned him down. "Can you be any denser? So while, if, you're going out with Roxas then will you also shack up with me on the side?"

"Oh." Realization hit Sora.

"That's all you gotta say?" Riku said. He stared down at Sora, looking into his blue eyes that finally got what Riku was trying to say. He didn't want to let Sora go, especially to Roxas but he always knew their little relationship wouldn't last once Sora had it in his mind to confess to Roxas. Riku chuckled, "You're easy to read, Sora. Way too easy…" He leaned in and kissed Sora. It would be their last and he was going to make it count.

Riku pressed his knee between Sora's legs, enjoying Sora's face turn red. He slid his pale hand down Sora's shirt, slipping his hand underneath it. He traced his hand along Sora's bare skin, his hand quickly heating up. Sora withered underneath Riku, always weak against Riku's skilled hand. "Knowing you, it would be the hardest for you because you'll eventually have to pick: Him or me." Riku pressed his lips against Sora's neck. Riku may be an inconsiderate jerk at times but if there was one thing he didn't like to see was seeing Sora hurt because of his own selfishness. "One last time, Sora?"

Sora looked at Riku, seeing the hurt in his teal eyes. Sora always loved Riku's eyes. He smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. "…Okay."

------

It was dark by the time Sora left. He yawned a bit and stretched his arm above his head. His whole body was sore. He looked down at himself and lifted his shirt. Along his stomach and around his hip bone his skin was marked up with small bruises that were slowly turning purple. No doubt his whole body was covered in bruises.

"Ah, Riku was relentless today…" Sora said to himself. He poked one especially large bruise along his right side and winced. "Didn't hold back at all." He sighed and pulled his shirt down as he continued on his way to his house. It was probably the right thing to do. Riku was right…in a way. If they were still doing the things they usually did if Sora ever went out with Roxas, it would completely devastate Sora. He would have to choose between his own brother and his best friend. Sora grumbled and furiously ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"The jerk still didn't have to be so rough!" Sora yelled to no one in particular. Now that the relationship with Riku was over he would have to tell Roxas soon. Sora was a very physical sort of person. Nothing in comparison to Riku but the only reason he did stuff with Riku was because he liked the feeling of attachment to another person…especially in those terms.

"Riku's a bigger manwhore than me…"Sora mumbled.

------

"I'm home!"

Silence greeted him. "Ah, he's still probably out with the fire hydrant." Sora closed the door behind him, tossed his shoes to the side, and ventured in. Sora and Roxas figured it was better living together than living apart since they went to the same college. So they rented a spacious apartment and commuted to school together. He walked to the kitchen, deciding on making a night snack before he went to bed. Sora pulled out a frying pan from the cabinet above the stove, cheese from the fridge, and bread from the basket near the fruits. He pulled out six slices of bread, placed a good amount of slices of cheese on three of the bread, and placed the remain three bread on top of the cheese.

"Three is enough," said Sora as he turned the stove on and began frying three grilled cheese sandwiches. Luckily, Roxas wasn't in to tease Sora about his eating habits. Sora pouted and flipped a sandwich over.

"It's not my fault I like to eat things at weird hours. Besides, it's only ten. Not that late." He placed the sandwiches on a plate and poured a glass of milk to go along. He walked to the leaving room and placed the plate and glass on the coffee table in front of the couch before he sat down. He grabbed the remote, turned on the TV, and flipped to a late night drama. He settled in, and grabbed the first sandwich.

An hour later, with an empty plate and glass, Sora was tearing up as he followed the drama. It was just like his situation, only more over the top as it was a drama. Sora sighed and wiped his eyes, turning the TV off as he leaned against the couch.

"Stupid flaming fire hydrant. I think he's my own personal demon sent from hell. It's obvious he wants Roxas for himself but I won't let him. Roxas is mine because I love him! But he's too thick headed to see!" He yelled as he leaped to his feet and shook a fist at the ceiling.

"I am?"

Sora shrieked, instinctively grabbing a pillow and hugged it close to his chest as he slowly turned around, hoping it was just a ghost with his brother's voice…or maybe Riku. The moment he saw the first strands of blond Sora knew his life was over. He turned back around, avoiding any eye contact with Roxas. He hugged the pillow tighter, his heart seeming way to loud to be inside him.

Sora laughed meekly, "Don't be silly. I was uh…just rehearsing for a play and I thought…" He stopped talking. Roxas had come up behind him and gently wrapped his arms around Sora's shoulder. Sora's heart was definitely trying to escape, beating so loud Sora was sure Roxas could hear it. His life was over, he was sure of it. Roxas would rebuke his love and then he'll be alone while Roxas went prancing with Axel. Sora hiccupped, feeling a pressure behind his eyes as he tired to hold back the tears.

"Just…just forget what I said. It…it was…nothing…" He was beginning to cry, the tears slowly pouring from his eyes and his breath coming up short.

"Sora…calm down." Roxas brushed away Sora's tears, turning his older brother around to face him. "You're not letting me say anything."

"Because I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it! Just…just let me go and I can pretend that you still love me even if you don't. If it's easier I'll move out too and…" Roxas pressed a finger against Sora's lips. Sora stared, wide eyed and with wet eyelashes, as Roxas leaned in and kissed Sora. The brunette was too stunned to do anything but stand there until Roxas pulled away.

"I'm not as thick headed as you think. I know that you love me." Roxas said, keeping his arms around Sora.

"How…?" That was all Sora could say at this point. He could still feel the heat from Roxas's lips against his own. Roxas chuckled and brushed away Sora's bangs, once again leaning close.

"It's not that difficult to read you. I've know for a while and I was wondering when you'll say something because I love you too, Sora." Sora should be feeling happy but he felt cold. There was just no way Roxas could… It wasn't possible. Sora looked away.

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean," mumbled Sora. He kept staring at the wall, avoiding his brother's gaze. He heard a sigh and felt himself become sad. Then Roxas was chuckling as Roxas suddenly hugged him and dragged Sora down to the floor. Roxas hovered above him, using a hand to make Sora look up at Roxas.

"And you call me thick headed. Your head is thicker than mine. I'll sound it out for you. I. Love. You. Sora."

Sora blinked, "But…what about _him_? You were spending so much time with him so I thought things were happening and every time I glanced at him he would give me this rude stare and smirk! What the hell was I suppose to think when he did that!?" All the frustration Sora had bottled up since Axel moved into town finally exploded. He glared into his younger brother eyes, waiting for an answer. Roxas sighed and looked rather sheepish as he answered.

"You see…I was trying to make you jealous." Roxas said. Sora's eyes softened from shock then hardened back to a glare.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew about the things you did with Riku so I was—"

"Wait! You knew!?"

"Word travels," replied Roxas.

"Word…?"

"Demyx told me." Roxas said, answering the question in Sora's eyes. "Anyway, I knew and I wanted to make you jealous so I talked to Axel after we became friends and he told me if I acted like he was more important than you then you'll get jealous. I figured you were trying to make me jealous."

"I was not!" Sora replied indignantly. "Riku was just _there_ and I was getting sad and I didn't know what to do."

"Basically Riku took advantage of you."

"You don't have to say it like that." Sora said, pouting a bit.

"Okay, basically you were horny." Roxas said.

"You _definitely_ don't have to put it like that either!" Sora yelled. Roxas chuckled and help Sora up to his feet only to drag him down to the couch. Sora sat awkward on Roxas's lap but at the same time was finally beginning to feel extremely happy. Roxas arms were wrapped around his waist, his hands clasping Sora's hands.

"So…nothing happened between Axel and you?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. What about Riku and you?"

"We stopped because it would just hurt me if I had to choose between Riku and you. He said that."

"That's good. Maybe we should go to bed now." Roxas said, pulling Sora closer to him.

"The bed is over that way." Sora said, pointing to their bedroom. Roxas shrugged and fell sideway against the couch, bringing Sora down with him. Sora blushed from their sudden body contact. He wiggled against Roxas, trying to free himself but Roxas only held on tighter to him. "You can sleep here but I'm sleeping in my bed."

"You do that and I'll just follow you and make sure we don't sleep at all tonight." Roxas said his eyes closed. Sora laughed nervously and stopped struggling.

"What do you mean?"

"The marks on your body are from Riku, right?"

"…maybe."

"I find that unfair…" Roxas said as he slid his hand underneath Sora's shirt. His cold fingers made Sora flinch but they were quickly warming up as Roxas hands traveled further down Sora's chest.

"Hey! Can't we…" Roxas hands were slowly unbuttoning Sora's pants causing Sora to stumble over his words. "In…in the morning!"

"You want to do it in the morning?"

"Riku…the jerk was relentless so I'm still tired. I know he did it on purpose."

"You sure?" Roxas asked. He stopped his fingers and poked a small round mark, making Sora yelp in surprise.

"I'll be fine in the morning…and well…now that I finally told you how I feel…I want to…" Sora stopped, feeling his whole face heat up. Roxas smiled and kissed Sora, hugging him closer and enjoying the pleasure of feeling Sora's body pressed against his.

"Alright, but I'll be even more relentless to make up for lost time. I hope you didn't plan anything for tomorrow 'cause I'm not letting you leave the house."


End file.
